tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arul Af'Un and Megaera
These NPCs are at the core of recent history in Cin Amon. Their actions have shaped the most recent events, and exploring their decisions can potentially resolve the destiny of the city. The pictures displayed for the characters are placeholders. Fill their traits as you please, or dice them out. __TOC__ The cult of Khnum In recent years, the High Priest Arul Af'Un, has introduced the worship of the horned deity Khnum in Cin Amon, a cult which is unknown in the realm and has left no traces anywhere else, which is unique for the religious life in Cin Amon. The cult of Khnum has risen fast to great popularity, as its followers are supposedly granted many favors. But controversy has also risen, as the believers are accused of frantic, excessive celebrations, and critics believe they have gone down a path of unhealthy obsession. The new temple to Khnum At the center of the Circle City, atop the former Royal Square, a new and massive construction site now obscures the direct line of sight between the Royal Palace and the Great Begzadii Assembly. This is the future temple to Khnum, a project the High Priest Arul Af'Un has forced through against great resistance from other priests and conservative citizens. Finishing the construction also entails erecting large Idols of Khnum on the cities' towers. The Inner Sanctum of the temple has been a sacred and forbidden place since day one, and is only frequented by the High Priest, Megaera and a small number of their confidants. Arul Af'Un Arul Af'Un is the former High Priest of different god and has in recent years abandoned the faith in favor of becoming the new, self-declared, High Priest of Khnum. Arul Af'Un is the seventh child of a prestigious Cin Amon family who have held citizenship rights for seven generations. The parents have boasted about the birth of their seventh child as a great boon to the city, claiming Arul Af'Un to be a holy, destined child. Consequently, their spawn has been introduced to the study of the faiths from a very early age, and has been educated by the most experienced and talented priests of the city throughout childhood. Ever since, Arul Af'Un has been wondering and researching about their possible fate and purpose, a question that, supposedly, was answered some years ago with the sudden appearance of Megaera, whom the priest deems a prophet and Deva in disguise. The High Priest is secretly and hopelessly in love with Megaera, and will go to extreme lengths to honor Megaera's wishes. NOTE: if you need to keep text away from NPC infoboxes, insert this line into your Sorce Editor: ' ' Megaera What is certain about this mysterious person at the center of the worship of Khnum is that the deity was first invoked shortly after Megaera met Arul Af'Un. There are, however, several speculations about Megaera's origin. Some say the attractive, charismatic person grew up in the streets as an orphan (which is against the law), having abandoned their parents because Megaera did not want to be banished to the steppes with them. The most vicious accusers of Megaera have claimed that they are really an agent of alien powers, conspiring to bring about the downfall of mighty Cin Amon. Megaera can often be found in the vincinity of Arul Af'Un, and is, unbeknownst to most, the single most important source of the tenants of Khnum, which they will confine in the priest and only them. At the same time, Megaera is aware of Arul Af'Un's love, but has resisted to commit to the High Priest, trapping them in a dangerous game of affection and rejection. Weird encounters in the Circle City It has been known that, despite the high social control in Cin Amon, parties of adventurers run into an urban encounter in the streets of the large city anyway. Sometimes however, adventurers will experience an especially haunting one such as the following. This may happen especially during nighttime. * Spined devils: that's not a gargoyle! From the spires and domes in the city, sometimes an evil eye gleams at you, watching. Parties don't have to fear them as long as they are alone, because these are just spies. But beware if you see more than one. Half a dozen, maybe a dozen spined devils have been known to seriously injure or maul inquisitive parties, and then run away into the night. Maybe as a warning? Better stop asking so many questions, guys. * Barbed devils: do not mess with Arul Af'Un, Megaera, or approach the future temple of Khmut by night, lest one of these guys, and some cousins of his, might try to drive you off. They intent to make you run away, but if you don't, they will attempt to slay you, and attack in sufficient numbers. * Chain devils: we don't know how, but somehow you have penetrated the Inner Sanctum, and you have seen something in there, and now, we're so sorry, you mustn't live to tell. One ore more Chain Devils will ensure this. Have a nice afterlife. What to do if you had a weird experience in Cin Amon: what, you think you saw a devil in the Circle City? That's offensive, dude. Nobody is going to believe you. Stay away from their tequila, and smoking dens, or The Ginger Dancer tavern, it seems like you can't handle it. Category:NPCs